1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection of semiconductor device. More specifically, it relates to a memory control device and memory control method free from complication of wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor device field in recent years, miniaturization of portable electric appliances has promoted increase of multi chip package and system in package, wherein plural chips are mounted on a single package. In those packages, plural chips are built in a single package. Therefore, heat and power noises occur at plural packages and wiring connection among chips in a package has been complicated.
Conventionally, there have been used interposer chips as shown in FIG. 12 for wiring connection among chips in a package. FIG. 12 shows a case that three chips are sealed in a package 200. Terminal positioning of a chip 201 is set to meet connection with a chip 202. Therefore, there is no point at which connection wirings of the chip 201 and the chip 202 cross. However, there is used an interposer chip 204 for connecting the chip 201 and a chip 203 of which terminal positioning differs from that of the chip 202. Wiring order on the interposer chip 204 is changed and the chip 201 and the chip 203 are connected through the chip 202 and the interposer chip 204.